


Unwanted Attention

by riverstory



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Betty Cooper, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Betty Cooper, Long-Distance Relationship, Protective Jughead Jones, Protectiveness, Riverdale High School, Romantic Fluff, Senior year, Violence, Worried Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverstory/pseuds/riverstory
Summary: Matthew CollinsThe first time she met him she wasn’t really disturbed by him. He was a new student, a classic football player.stop.The second time, she considered his attitude intrusive and unpleasant. She walked away annoyed. He was an asshole.At the end of the third encounter she shoved him against her locker, slapped him and ran away.The fourth time Jughead was by her side. And that, that was also the last time she had to worry about him.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. First and second encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story takes the cue from the 4th season of the tv series.  
It does not follow the mystery ,just the same time and place setting.
> 
> Jug is at Stonewall Prep, Betty is attending Riverdale high.  
What happens if a new student of Riverdale high is a jerk who doesn’t know his limit?  
He is disrespectful, makes Betty uncomfortable and then attempts something more.  
Jughead can’t let him get away with it.
> 
> Very very furious and protective Jughead.  
They love each other.
> 
> (!!violence!!blood!!attempted rape!!)

She is late, she, Betty Cooper, is late for school. It’s unusual, it’s unexpected , it’s wrong!  
She is the straight A’s student, always in time and observant.  
Yes, she is very different from the girl “all vanilla and rules” of the first year of high school. A lot happened, she has her own opinions now, different from her mother ones, and she express them, without any fear.  
She solved the mystery of Jason’s death, she took down the gargoyle king , Penelope blossom,the farm, her own father (the black hood)! And then she also assisted to his death.  
No, she definetly isn’t the same Betty of the beginning...hell , she is also the queen of a actual gang.  
But ,regardless, she is always the good, polite, old Betty. She isn’t the type to sleep in, and consequently to run, and to be late for school (or for anywhere for that matter).  
So when she enters her biology class, and her teacher let her know that she has to stay this afternoon for detention, she feels guilty.  
Anyway she nods, she excuses herself and takes her seat.

During all biology and history she does not notice someone in the back of the room staring non stop.  
...

When the bell rings, she all but flee from the classroom and into the blue and gold. She has an hour break and knows about someone else who should also be free in exactly this moment.  
Betty dials his number, and waits, not so patiently, that her boyfriend picks up the phone. And he does,on the second ring  
J-hey  
B-it’s your fault! 

But her tone is calm, so he doesn’t really worry

J-what are you talking about?  
B-this morning I spent my wake up, and slept in, and then I ran, but arrived late all the same, and the teacher gave me detention because apparently “this are the new rules of the new principal”. And it’s all.your.fault.  
Something you want to say?  
J-you have to run faster(?)  
B-ah ah ah.. very funny.  
No but, seriously, yesterday we had FaceTime until 3 a.m. , it’s your fault!  
J-It’s weird, I seem to remember a moment, yesterday night: me saying clearly “it’s late Betts, you should go to bed” and you replying “nha, not yet, I want to keep talking”.  
B-but I wanted to keep talking  
J-and now is my fault?  
B-exactly  
J-this doesn’t make any sense.  
B-it doesn’t have to make sense, it’s just my way of coping with the fact that I will stay an entire long afternoon in detention. Instead you had no consequences.  
J-I would have ran faster anyway.

They both laugh

J-but if it makes you feel better: yes ,my love, it was all my fault.  
B-much better  
J- oh, I should go now, my lesson starts in ten.  
But we could put some rules,you know.. So that something like this doesn’t happen again. Maybe we talk till midnight, not more than that.what do you say?  
B-I says that I much rather be late. Is totally worth it.  
J-I love you  
B-I love you too, bye.  
J-I’ll call you later.  
...

Having still a good half an hour Betty makes her way to the football field , where her favorite redhead is currently training, along with all the team. When he sees her she makes him a “come here”sign and he walks her way.

A-hey, what’s up?  
B-hey, this afternoon I have to stay at school, I am in detention.  
A-you? Betty Cooper, in detention?you’re joking,right?  
B-no joking. It’s all fault of your friend, the one with the beanie, from the other side of the planet.  
A-what did he do?  
B-well, actually nothing ..but this is not the point! It’s complicated.  
I just wanted to let you know, so you don’t wait up for me to walk home together.  
A-you could have told me at lunch  
B-I will not be eating with you guys, I’m sorry. I have two articles to finish so I will stay at the blue and gold until my prison begins  
A-Oh come on Betty. Detention it’s not that bad.  
B-you say so just because you’ve been there already . Not offense.  
A-non taken, EVERYBODY of senior year has been in detention at least once. Was only a matter of time.  
you’ll survive.  
B-I’ll let you know.

They are interrupted by a guy, coming from the group of football players and wearing the same team uniform as Archie.  
M-hey

Initially Betty thinks he is talking to Archie, so she just give him a smile, as to not be rude.

A-hey Matthew, what’s up?  
M-don’t you introduce me to your friend. I’ll have to do it myself.

He takes a step towards her and extends his hand  
M- nice to meet you , I’m Matthew Collins, and you are?

She shakes his hand  
B-I’m Be-  
M-beautiful,yes, that is pretty obvious.. I mean your name

At this she lets go of his hand  
“if you’d let me finish I would have told you”(she answers in her mind). But it’s really not worth the clarification.  
B-Betty Cooper

He keeps staring, not exactly her face

M-I’m new here,maybe you could give me a tour or something  
B-sorry, I’m very busy  
A-and very in detention  
B-right,thanks Archie  
A-no problem  
B-I’m sure Archie will give you a tour himself.  
A-emm, yeah,sure  
B-see?you’re in good hands Matthew . Bye.

Betty turns around and start walking toward the building..  
Matthew keeps looking at her(at her ass) and whistles .  
Betty keeps going,she doesn’t think it is what it actually is.  
Archie,instead, gives him a little nudge  
A-Dude!what are you doing?!  
M- what?she’s delicious!  
A- she’s taken  
M- oh, sorry. I didn’t even think about it. Forget everything you heard.  
A- well,okay. But do not try again. Her boyfriend is my bestfriend.  
M- noted. Don’t worry. 

Archie walked away and Matthew added to himself  
“I promise you won’t see anything next time.”

...  
Betty walks the crowded hall in direction of the detention room, which she discovered is the one at the end of the main corridor ,Archie told her (apparently it’s really strange not knowing something like this if you’re a senior).  
She enters and is actually surprised, the class is quiet and full. She leaves her phone on the professor’s desk and takes a seat. 

Three hours of silence (more or less) and the obligation of doing your homework.. not so bad! It’s the same thing she would be doing at home , except for some moments of noise and mainly except for the continuous, disturbing staring of the same dude of the field of before.  
The first time she turns around she sees him looking her direction , but she doesn’t think too much about it. Then, while she is studying, she keeps feeling his eyes on her and every time she checks, he is actually gazing her. This sensation goes on during all the long three hours, and is really bothering.  
At the end of detention she really can’t stand it anymore, so she fasten her things in her backpack and almost rush from the class. 

But not fast enough apparently.

She is at the football field when she hears another whistle from behind her. It can’t possibly be...  
M- hey sweetness, are you in a hurry?  
B- actually yes,I am. Matthew,was it?  
M- oh, don’t make the scene, you know perfectly who I am. Anyway , you can call me whatever you want.  
B- emm, I met you literally 5 hours ago for the first time. I don’t know you at all  
M- we can make up for it.. like, right now

He takes a step forward, and so I take a step back

B- look, I don’t know what your intentions are,so I’m sorry in advance if I’m misunderstanding the situation, but I’m not intrested. And to be totally clear I didn’t appreciate your staring non stop during detention , nor your whistles. So please, stop.  
M- oh, sorry..  
B- goodbye 

When she goes to walk away she can’t even take a step that a loud catcall rings out, followed by a sort of a groan. She freezes.

B-what did you-  
M-you know, I figured out instantly that you were a tight one.  
The type of girl who always follows the rules, obedient.  
So good, so innocent.  
And I have to admit to you.. this is an incredible turn on for me.

What the fuck!  
He takes another step forward and she takes two backwards.

B- look, I was being polite, but clearly you are the type who doesn’t give a fuck about respect. So I’m gonna tell you plain and simple:  
1.You don’t know me, like at all.so you can’t casually speak about what I am or am not.  
2.I certainly don’t give a damn about what arouse your horny disgusting ass.  
3.you do NOT catcall or whistle to me ever again because It’s absolutely disrespectful, I’m not an animal  
And 4. I have a boyfriend so I really, really suggest you to stay away because if not he will make you understand points 1-2-3 very clearly.

They stare back at each other, She is not afraid of this asshole and he has a grin on his face, he seems almost pleased by the way she talked, it’s disgusting.  
Neither of them say a word.. Betty just turns back around and walks away.

(She doesn’t hear his whisper “until next time babygirl”.)  
...

Betty is home, she arrived 5 minutes ago at the most, and she hasn’t stop thinking about that jerk one bit.  
How can someone be so disrespectful, she doesn’t understand. She didn’t even know him this morning and he already fucking groaned to her. It’s disgusting.  
Her thought is interrupted by her ringtone, she answers immediately, it’s Him.  
B- hey  
J- hey there, still annoyed?

What,how does he know?

J- with me, I mean..  
*silence*  
J- ...for the lateness we both accordingly decided “I” caused ahah  
B- oh, right.. no, it’s all good  
J- well, how was detention? It’s your first experience , I’m almost proud  
B- proud? Ahah  
J- yes! It’s a sorta of “father who looks her daughter leave for her fist day of school” except that you are a senior , and, well, I’m not your father.  
B- eww jug.  
J- yeah, I know. It’s too much. But seriously, how was it?  
B- it was meh  
J- meh?  
B- yeah meh, I had a very different idea about detention  
J- ahaha what? Every student beaten up by a different teacher?  
B- well no silly, but I didn’t think that there was going to be actual silence, you know? I thought that every student in detention was a vandal, all black dressed, always chewing a gum, talking non stop and drawing death images on all his desk. Like in movies.  
J- ahaha Betts, everybody goes to detention. It’s really a normal thing.  
B- yes, I’ve noticed. Ahaha  
J- so all good? Did you have fun?  
B- no, I didn’t have fun in detention! I made some homework.  
J- as I said, you had fun.  
B- idiot ahah

She wants he to know what happened, but also doesn’t want him to worry too much about it.  
She decides to tell him in person, so she can calm him down.

B- oh, em jug. Can you maybe come here tonight? or I drive to stonewall , I don’t know.  
I know it’s Thursday and you usually come back Saturday after the last lesson, but I have to talk to you.  
J- what is it? Something happened?are you-  
B- I’m fine, you don’t have to worry..I just want you to know about a situation, simply because we talk about everything.  
Can you come?  
J- oh I think,em..I mean, yes. Tomorrow my lessons begins at 10, I should have all the time to drive back tomorrow morning.  
B- perfect, so..  
J- I change and I’ll be on the road in a few  
B- I’ll be waiting for you  
J- bye.  
...

It’s 7.40 pm when Jughead walks trough the door of the Jones-Cooper house.  
When Betty hears the door closing she runs down the stairs and into his arms.  
He let his backpack fall down and take her just in time.  
She is totally held by him: her feet don’t touch the floor, her arms are around his neck and his (arms) are wrapping her small waist.  
This is the best moment of the week, for both of them.  
J-i missed you  
B-same here

He puts her down and her hands lead his lips to hers in a passionate, long kiss: like they have done so many other times but yet so different from all of them. So incredible every time.

The kiss is interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them, they turn around to see jellybean at the end of the stairs, waiting  
Je-can I have a hug too..or..?  
J- come here

After the greeting they have dinner together (it’s just the three of them tonight: Alice and FP have a lot of work to finish)  
And then the pair stay to clean up the kitchen, meanwhile Jelly goes to her room to complete her homework.  
...

Later they enter Betty (and jug) room: he sits at the end of the bed, meanwhile she goes to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and remove her make up.  
When she comes out and looks at his face, she finds a little of anxiety and worry.  
She can read him so well.

She walks his way and sits herself directly in his lap. His face lays on her chest and his hands go automatically around her waist.  
She holds onto him.  
B- you are worried.

It’s not a question, he knows that she knows.

B- I remember literally telling you to not worry about it  
J- I know, just..when we put down the phone a part of me ,the insecure one, couldn’t avoid to think the worst. That maybe the distance is too difficult,or, I don’t know, I am-  
B- you are perfect, that’s what you are.

She force him to look at her  
B- what I have to tell you it’s not about us, at all.  
We are okay, more than okay I wold say..you make me happy

He takes a deep breath  
J- I’m an idiot. You make me happy too.  
It’s just sometimes I still can’t understand why you want me and ,well,I became paranoid and I think that I don’t deser-mmmh

She interrupts him with a kiss

B- I love you Jug, I always will. And you are everything I deserve! More so.

He goes to shake his head (no), but she put a hand under his chin and forces him to nod, she nods with him.  
They both laugh

J- I love you  
B- I know

They kiss again, this time is a short sweet kiss, but full of intensity all the same.

J- so, what do you want to talk about?  
B- it’s a foolishness actually, I just wanted to tell you face to face because I don’t want you to overreact.  
J- oookay.. I’m all ears  
...  
J- he what?! He catcalled you? Fucking three times, also after you clearly said how disrespectful this was.  
B-yes,but jug, it’s okay  
J- it is not okay Betty!

They stand up, and put some distance between them.

J-He stared at you non stop and this made you feel uncomfortable. It’s NOT okay!  
And also, who the fuck does he think he is to talk about you that way? “you are a tight type of girl, obedient..and this turns him on”, he’s a bastard and I’m going to beat his sorry ass.  
B- jug!  
J- what!?  
B-keep calm. This is exactly what I didn’t want.  
J- but Betty, you are saying me that an asshole is disturbing you, bad. And you expect me to be okay with it!?  
B- no, I just don’t want you to worry about it. It’s a stupid thing,really.  
J- no, it’s not stupid at all!

B- JUG!!

She almost screams.  
At this he keeps quiet, and looks directly at her.  
Betty resumes speaking, more quiet this time..

B- look, I already talked to him, okay?  
I explained clearly what he can and what he CAN NOT do. I told him that he don’t know a shit about me, that he can’t catcall me, let alone..  
J- let alone what?  
B- ..groan  
J- he groaned to you?! No he didn’t!  
B- yes but..  
J- no Betty..no but!..I’m going to take him and beat him until his face is full of regret.

Seeing him so furious, the only thing she automatically come up with is to hug him.  
So she embraces his waist and rests her head on his chest

J-Betts..not now..  
B- I understand your rage ok? But you can’t beat him up..  
J- yes I have to  
B- no you don’t. Listen to me, I already told him.. he have to stay away or my angry, threatening, king of a gang boyfriend will make him.

He exhales

B-If he really tries something more , I’ll tell you and you can TALK to him  
J- if he really tries something more than this, I’m gonna kill him.  
B- jug  
J- I’m serious  
B-no, you’re not  
J- we’ll se. 

He hugs her back. They stay some minutes like this, in silence, calming each other.

J-But are you okay?  
B- actually yes, I’m here, with my beautiful intimidating boyfriend, in my bedroom, and we’re all alone..  
J- I mean , after this idiot said that shit , are you really okay?

She looks him directly in the eyes, because she knows the question is serious for him.  
Her wellness is serious for him.

B- I’m okay.

Then she moves closer to his ear and whispers:  
B-now fuck me and make me feel even better!

He smirks and they fall on the bed.

Betty feels great.  
...


	2. Third and last.

The sun is shining and its rays filter through the window, the bark of a dog (probably Vegas) can be heard from the street and the smell of coffee from down stairs fills her nostrils .. anyway, the only sensation she does actually pay attention to is the feeling of two strong arms around her, two arms that unfortunately don’t hold her as often as they used to, due to the distance.

But this morning she feels them, and she can’t be happier about it.  
So her fingers begins their typical path: from his wrists, to his shoulders , then his chest,his heart, and up again to his neck,and jaw.. she takes some time to touch all his face and, in the end, her hands stop on his hair, playing with that lovable lock of dark that always falls in front of his eyes.  
In this moment his eyes open ,and he simply stares.

Blue meet green and everything is right.

B- you are awake  
J- you are beautiful

She blush and he falls for her a little more.

Like a dance that both of them know by heart their lips find each other,and they kiss.  
At the beginning is all sweet and pure, but then.... 

the wake up rings.

He turns it off and make to restart the make out session but she puts her palm on his mouth, to stop him  
B- no, no, no. Don’t even think about it.  
I’m not falling in temptation..  
I’m NOT going to be late, for your fault, AGAIN!  
J- but- (he kiss her palm)  
B- nope! (She remove her hand from his lips)  
J- Betts  
B- tsk tsk.. now i’m gonna get up, take a shower, put some clothes on, put some make up on and then I’m going to walk to school , at a very slow and relaxing pace!  
J- or, or... 

He takes her back in his embrace

J-or.. we could kiss some more,take a long sexy shower together ,finish to get ready and then I’ll give you a ride to school with my car.

She smiles and gives him a really short and sensual kiss

B-mmh mmh, and you are doing it just so we can make out a little more. Are you sure?  
J- and for the shower  
B- jug..  
J- what?

She lifts her eyebrow  
J- okay, maybe I wanted to come with you anyway..  
B-..  
J-just to make you company  
B- but you have to drive back to stonewall, it’s a long ride  
J- lessons start at 10. I have all the time  
B- Jughead..  
J- I just want to see how everyone is doing  
B- Forsythe!  
J- okok.. I want to talk to Archie  
B- but-  
J- I’m serious, I just want to talk to Archie about that stupid jerk of yesterday.  
B- you don’t have to, I can take care of myself  
J- I know, I know you can. I just, want Archie to keep a close watch on him, just in case.  
At least to let him know what kind of pigs are part of his team.  
Oh but, if you don’t want to, I will keep quiet.  
I just don’t like the idea of me not being there to protect you...But if it makes you feel uncomfortable-  
B- no, it’s okay, you can tell Archie. Just, make it clear that he has to do NOTHING! This guy was disturbing ,yes, but it was an obsession of what? Five hours. I’m sure he won’t even remember my name.  
J- I hope you’re right ... for his health.  
...

It’s 9.40 a.m. when her phone buzzes in her jeans pocket. She is in the class of English literature so she is carful to hide herself while she takes it and reads the message.

J: “just arrived.. twenty minutes in advance. I told you!”  
B: “just because I was strong enough to stop our make out session this morning”  
J: “now I much rather have been late :(“  
B: “this weekend I’ll make up for it ;)”  
J: “I look forward to it”  
B: “have you told Arch?”  
J: “yes, not everything, just that he was a pig and said some shit about you.  
I asked him to keep an eye open, but to not intervene, as you wanted”  
B: “good”  
J: “I want to be the one who beat him up anyway”  
B: “...”  
J: “just kidding.  
But you know what? This Matthew idiot already knew that you have a boyfriend”  
B: “really?”  
J: “yeah. Yesterday, at the field, Archie saw him watching your ass and whistling and told him.. he said that he was sorry and to not worry about it! Fucking liar”  
B: “probably he had to pretend because was afraid of Archie’s reaction”  
J: “he SHOULD be afraid of Archie’s reaction.. and of mine even more”  
J: “now I have to go, the class is starting.  
today we’ll discuss about Moby Dick,H.Melville!!  
And this afternoon there’ll be the one about Edgar Allan Poe, I’m so intrigued!”  
B: “yay! it seems too good to be true”  
J: “don’t make fun of me Betty Cooper!  
And now that I think about it: aren’t you in class right now?”  
B: “yes, but I rather text you”  
J: “bad girl.. I like it!  
What’s the subject?”  
B: “English literature”  
J: “sinner!”  
B: “you will have to punish me ;)”  
J: “oh believe me, I will!”  
...

Betty is exhausted!  
She had lessons until lunch time, then she ate something fast at the table with her friends and after that she isolated herself in the blue and gold to edit her last school paper piece.

She checks the time and it’s 3.50 p.m. , it’s a great relief.. she has all the time to walk home, finish her homework and spend some time with jellybean.  
(Jelly often asks Betty to help her improving her make up skills or doing something else, just to bond a little more..but spare time it’s a rare thing. Today seems a good day!)

She locks the door of the newspaper room and walks the empty hallway towards her locker: she drops off the science book and brings with her the history one.

When is all done she goes to close the cabinet when a hand smash it forcefully for her.  
She jumps a little and turns around.  
There, just a few millimeters from her face stands Matthew Collins.  
B- are you insane?you gave me a fright!  
M- sorry,I didn’t mean to. Did I?  
B- can you take a step back?you’re too close  
M- THAT, definitely was intentional

She gives him a little push and he takes one single step backwards

B- what do you want? I already told you: I’m not interested, you are an asshole and I have a boyfriend. But you already knew it yesterday, didn’t you?  
M- yes, I did.  
B- so! What’s the point of all of this?! Stay away, do your life, stop with this disturbing game  
M- nonono baby, I’m not playing a game.

He brings his right hand on her cheeks, she slaps it away  
B- what are you doing you freak!

Betty goes to walk away but he is rapid to cage her: his hands lay flat on the metal of the school lockers , on both side of her head, and his body Is not flush against hers still, but quite.

M- oh, someone si trapped..

She feels his hot breath lands on her neck.

B- why are you doing this?  
M- oh but it’s so easy.. I read your articles, they are very good written......intelligent.

M-And your body, fuck! 

His hand starts touching her lips,and she makes to stop him right away.  
But he is stronger, takes both of her hands in one of his and pins them to the metal, over her head.  
His other hand is now free to move over her body, slowly  
M-this cream soft colored skin  
(her shoulder)  
M- this beautiful full tits  
(Her chest)  
M-this small waist and down to this solid magnificent ass

He moans......Beautiful

B-you son of a bitch!

He put his knee between her legs, to stop her from moving too much.  
B- you’ll pay for this! You don’t know the mistake you are doing. My boyfriend,Jughead Jones, does this name tell you something? He is the actual leader of gang!  
He will end you.  
You better-  
M-interesting but, where is he now?where is your boyfriend now little one?

Rage was all over her face, her eyes spitting fire  
B- believe me, you will meet him very soon!  
M- i can’t wait.. but now I was answering your questions babygirl.. “why am I doing it?” I was telling you.  
Where were we? Oh Yeah

He press the knee against her so forceful that she feels actual pain.

Than his hand trail down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans..it works to get open the button.

B- no please  
M- what did you say?

She swallows the acid she feels in the mouth

B- please, stop it

M-Here it is! The last thing.. that perfect pink mouth of yours. Only seconds ago she was spitting venom and now she whispers a frail submissive “please”.  
I love it. All the things I would do to that mouth of yours.. 

He moans in her ear.

He now change position and smash all of her body against his body. His hand on her ass, his erection pressed between her legs and his face buried in the crock of her neck.

He whispers:  
M-that’s the answer: you are intelligent,beautiful, polite and sassy.

All at the same time.

And this arouse me as fuck.

When he kiss her neck and literally make friction between them she screams with all her lungs!  
In reaction he makes a little jump and she uses the opportunity to hit him in the balls with her knee.  
M- you fucking bitch!

She release herself and shove him forcefully against the locker. She slaps him in the face and runs away.

The last thing she hears while fleeing from the hall is a catcall.  
He’s depraved.  
...

She makes it home in less than 10 minutes.  
She closes the door and locks it, just to be sure.  
She runs up the stairs and checks Jelly’s room. Nobody is inside.  
She locks herself in her room, locks also the window, for good measure.

She sits on the bed and catch a breath.  
“Inhale , exhale.. calm down Betty”  
“What should I do?”  
“I call him..”  
“But he is distant from here,it will take him some time to arrive ”  
“Maybe Archie..”

She stands up and looks in the window in front of hers. Nobody.

She tries calling Archie.  
Rings..rings.. then It goes to voicemail.

“What do I do?”  
“Keep calm Betty”  
Suddenly her phone rings.  
She get scared but takes it rapidly.

It’s Jug.

J- hey Betts,you really don’t understand what of an amazing class I just attended!  
B- *breathing heavy*  
J- Betty?  
B- Jug.. 

Listening to his voice has a strange effect on her.Is calming, but is also concrete, real. It washes over and makes her realize all that just happened.

She start to cry.

J- Betts? Are you crying?  
B- ca..can you come over?  
J- what? Something happened? 

She knows this was not the right way to tell him, that is only making him worried sick.But she can’t help herself: tears wouldn’t stop falling and her voice keeps faltering.

J- Betty, PLEASE, tell me something.  
Where are you? What happened?  
B- I.. I’m home...  
J- love, what is happening?are you okay?  
...  
J- Bebe,what-.. was him?  
B- *cries*  
J- was that bastard,wasn’t it?  
Did he do something more?  
B-*silence*  
J- I’m coming.  
B- jug..  
J- stay home, I’m coming to you.  
B- just.. pl..please, PLEASE Jug. Drive safe.  
J- I’m coming.  
...  
Less than half an hour later the front door is open, and Jughead runs up the stairs to her room.  
He tries the door knob, it’s locked.  
So he knocks repeatedly  
J- Betty, it’s me, it’s Jug.. 

she opens the door and throw herself in his arms.  
He holds her while she cries , and strokes her hair, to calm her..

..to calm himself.

When her cries subside he takes a step back to look at her eyes,her face,her body.  
The only thing he notes is a little red spot on her neck.  
He stiffens and fills with rage.

Before starting to speak he takes a long deep breath, take her face in his hands and look directly in her eyes.

J- I need you to tell me what he did.  
B- Jug-  
J- just,(Breath)PLEASE, tell me 

Her eyes are watering again  
B- he found me alone at my locker, he-he caged me and pinned me to the metal with his body. He was holding my hands above my head, I-I couldn’t move.

J- FUCK!!  
He screams, turns around and punches the wall.

When he sees her face: eyes closed tight ,arms around herself  
he feels guilty for his outbreak.

He embraces her again  
J- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.. please,keep going.

B-he touched me. A-Always over my clothes..but he touched me and he,meanwhile he talked to me. He was saying that I am smart,and beautiful, polite and sassy.. I- I don’t know..he said I was arousing him.. and I actually fee—felt it pressed against me.

Bile and disgust was there,in the back of her throat. And rethinking to all of this made her want to throw up. And she did.  
She runs to the bathroom and gets rid of all the tension.  
Jughead is by her side in a flesh. He holds her hairs back, away from her face.  
And with the other hand he draws calming circles on her shoulder.

When she regains control of herself, she stands up, brushes her teeth, washes her face and comes back in her bedroom.  
She finds Jughead hanging up a call.

J- how do you feel?  
B- a little better... who was at the phone?

His gaze become gelid, just as his voice

J- Archie.  
I told him to find me that guy.  
An address, something. He told me that he was at school right now actually,there is football practice.  
He is making him stay a little longer.  
B- no,no you can’t go  
J- Betty. don’t even try it  
B- jug! You can’t-  
J- I’L TELL YOU WHAT I CAN’T DO!  
I CAN’T LET THAT ANIMAL,OR ANYONE ELSE, TALK TO YOU,WATCH YOU,FORCE YOU THE WAY HE DID, LET ALONE TOUCHING YOU ,GOD!, AND THEN WALK AWAY WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES!  
FUCK!!

B- love,you need to calm down  
J-no, nonono..I don’t.  
just the idea Betty..just thinking about what he did to you I - fuck,fuck..!!  
I’m IRATE Betty.

B- jug! You’re gonna kill him

J- he deserves to die

He walks towards the door and she goes to stop him  
B- please,please.. take a breath, you-you can’t kill him.

J- listen to me:  
I‘ve had a crush on you since I was five.  
You were kind,and pretty,and smart, and you put some light in my shit full life.  
I fantasized about you,about US ,a lot,growing up, and it was only just that,a dream.  
But then I kissed you and I thought that I must have died,and if it was the case, I was ok with it.  
But no..I’m alive, more then ever, we are together and I love you more than before,if that is even possible.  
You really are smart,beautiful,kind and sassy..and these sides of you are so fucking special that i will not let you reconnect them to all the shit that this sort of a human said.

J-I love you,with everything I have.

J-So I’LL BE DAMNED if I let him go away with it.  
...

Jughead is speeding down the school hallway towards the football field.  
Betty is far behind him, she had to borrow her mother’s car because he didn’t want to take her with him.

When he arrives he spots Archie near the bench talking with a guy.

Archie didn’t know what Matthew had done but Jughead was furious on the phone so he presumed nothing good.  
What Archie did not expect was for Jughead to run directly against the new boy, to take him by the collar and smash him against the ground.

M- woah woah, what are you doing?  
J- are you Matthew Collins?  
M- who the fuck are you?

Jughead lifts him and crash him again

J- is that your name or not?  
M- yes. What is-

Punch, punch, punch

A-jug! What are you doing? Are you insane?

Punch  
J- you know who I am,don’t you?

Punch  
J-You must know by now.  
M- you are the boyfriend of that little precious-  
J- watch your mouth!  
M- slut

Punch,punch, knee on his side

M- wait wait, I don’t know what she said to you, we were only having fun. She-she wanted it too  
J- do you think I’m an idiot?  
M-...  
J-I said  
DO YOU THINK I’M A FUCKING IDIOT?  
M- I don’t..man ,I don’t think you are!no!  
but really, I was only playing..Betty was okay with it-mmh

Punch punch punch punch

J-YOU DON’T SAY HER NAME! EVER.

A-jug you need to calm down, seriously..he’s losing a lot of blood  
J- do you think I care Archie?

J-You ,stupid fucking shit ,say to Archie what you did to her.

*silence*  
He shoves him against the ground again

J-SAY IT!  
M-I- I put my hands on her. He-her neck, her boobs, her solid beautiful ass.

Matthew smiles 

Punch, punch  
M-I was turned on by her and I...

J- YOU WHAT!!!!  
M- pressed my erection against her deep pussy

Punch punch  
Jughead stands up and starts to kick him in the stomach and chest  
A kick, then another, then another, then another 

Archies tries to restrain him, and blocks his arms  
A- jug please,you have to stop

Betty runs her way through the field and Matthew spit up blood

M- here she is!

Jughead is furious all over again,he frees himself

Punch, punch, crashing his head hard on the ground

J- YOU DON’T FUCKING TALK TO HER,  
LOOK AT HER,  
BREATH IN HER DIRECTION  
EVER AGAIN.  
IS THAT CLEAR?

B- jughead please. Please. Stop it. He understood .

J- did you? *cold laugh*  
Did you really understood?  
Tell me..

M- I can’t look at her,ta-talk to her,breath her wa-y .ever again.  
J- damn right!  
And is there something more you want to let her know before this rules become effective. 

M-..

Punch  
J- IS THERE SOMETHING MORE?

A- FUCK MATTHEW! Tell her you are sorry and stop all of it

Matthew spit up more blood, he coughs two-three times and than he does the worst thing he could have done..

He whistles in betty’ direction, with a grin on his lips.

Punch punch, kick,kick,kick,kick,kick  
J- I think you want to die,there is no other explanation 

A- jug stop, fuck, you are killing him,stop  
B- jug! I’m begging you, please,please.. stop

Jughead keeps beating the shit out of him.

Betty takes a step forward and places herself in front of him.  
B- look at me! JUG! Look in my fucking eyes.

Green and blue mix together

B-I’m here! Can you touch me? 

She put his hands on her: one on her face,one on her hear

B- I’m here, and I’m alive. He didn’t broke me,okay? You were already there before all the pieces get lost.  
I SWEAR to you, that I’ll be okay. Because you’re here with me I’ll be okay.  
Please,don’t kill him. He will not come near me ever again. But don’t kill him.  
You couldn’t forgive yourself if you do it.

Jughead blinks once,twice..  
then he takes a step forward, and crouches beside him again.

He takes his collar and looks at him directly in the eyes  
J- hear me out,I’m gonna tell you this just once:  
Leave!  
move to another town,country ,continent, planet for all I care.  
But no more Riverdale and surely no more Riverdale High.  
If you want you can come to Stonewall Prep,I would welcome you my way.  
But you stay away from here and ESPECIALLY from her.  
Because if not.. I will kill you. It’s a promise.

...  
Later that night betty and jughead were in bed together. One in the arms of the other.  
One thanking and apologizing to the other at the same time.

Betty was sorry to have made him worried sick, to had made him lose that interesting class about Allan Poe and (just because she’s Betty) she also apologizes because he had to drive stonewall-riverdale four times in 24h .  
He tells her that he doesn’t give a shit about class or kilometers ..she is her main priority.

He apologizes for the violent scene she witnessed and also because he was not by her side from the beginning,to protect her.  
Funny thing is: she is also thanking him to make her feel protected and loved, always.

And, above all , he is giving her a big sincere thank you because she saved him from doing what would have been the biggest mistake of his life.killing someone.  
So he is grateful for the light Betty Cooper brought in his darkness..once again.

So before sleep takes them, they look into each other eyes:  
Blue meets green, and everything is right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read till the end..thank you.  
I’m sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my first language, I consider the writing thing to be a good exercise to improve my level.
> 
> Please leave me a comment:  
let me know what you think about this work and if you would like to read other things I wrote.  
I’d really appreciate it.
> 
> Bye♥️


End file.
